It's a Promise
by belncaz
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya never had much of a reason to pay attention to Valentine's or White Day. This year, Akashi Seijuurou intends to change that. AkaKuro White Day 2017 contribution. Fluff, complete. T for safety.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

Written for AkaKuro WYSV White Day 2017, for my Tetsuya, monokuropanda! Thank you again for my lovely picture at Valentine's, it really makes me so happy whenever I go to look at it! I hope you like the story although I am not so sure this really fulfills your prompt… ＜(。_。)＞

It's a Promise

* * *

Kuroko had been relatively ambivalent toward the whole Valentine's Day frenzy for as long as he could remember. He sometimes observed the various anxious exchanges of chocolates between his classmates, but it rarely had anything to do with him. He didn't mind it though and in fact rather enjoyed not having to face the inevitable embarrassment associated with the ritual.

Because of this, he really didn't pay much attention to the advent of White Day each year either, seeing it as merely the second installment in the awkward ritual. So when he arrived at school bright and early and prepared to change his shoes on March 14th of his second year of high school, he was very surprised to see a typed note in his shoe locker. It was unsigned and read simply, "Today is White Day for everyone else, but we're renaming it SAD in your honor." Kuroko felt a twinge of surprised hurt but resigned himself to ignore the small dent to his self-esteem and simply proceeded to his homeroom. It wasn't wrong, exactly. It wasn't really a day for him to share anything special with anyone. Funnily enough, that had never really occurred to him before.

All might have been normal from there – the lessons were provided with the same relentless rigor as they always were, classmates variously took notes or dozed off as their personalities dictated – but Kuroko noticed Kagami was behaving slightly suspiciously during their last lecture of the day. The tall redhead was never one to be especially dutiful with his studies if he was not being harassed by Riko about it, so to see him attentively staring down at his notes and not daydreaming or drifting off to sleep was highly irregular. Kuroko couldn't begin to guess why a lecture on the economics of Meiji Japan was proving to be so fascinating for his friend, but he made allowances that even Kagami would have to have some part of school that caught his attention.

Then again, Kuroko wouldn't deny his own imbalance for the day. The note from this morning seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket with its pointed reminder of his position in the world. Sad, indeed. He glumly considered that he didn't even have basketball practice today to distract him. Riko had begrudgingly given the team the day off when a few players had made noises about their partners expecting their boyfriends to be available that day as they returned the sentiment that had been given to them the month before. He supposed there was nothing for it but to go home after he finished his share of the cleaning duties.

Kuroko found himself unusually sensitive to the shy glances that were passed between students today. He watched handoffs of chocolates and small gifts between both friends and couples. He could almost read the flushes on each person – that girl was nervous about rejection, that boy was hopeful it was meant for him, those two were mutually delighted, and so on – until he suddenly realized there was something more to this system than mere exchange. It was a day of realized confessions, of risk and reward, and most importantly, the emotional turmoil affected nearly everyone. It was a strange sense of comradery – to be excluded from the action himself yet to feel an almost painful sympathy with their gambles.

It wouldn't be until he and Kagami were leaving for the day and his friend turned to him somewhat awkwardly to ask if he'd like to go to Maji Burger, that Kuroko realized he felt unexpectedly lonely. Kagami-kun was of course his friend and ordinarily he would be delighted, but this was different. He opened his mouth to refuse but stopped himself – it was worse to not have anyone that cared at all.

Soon enough they progressed to the familiar restaurant, but once inside, Kuroko was swarmed by two familiar presences: Kise and Momoi were hanging off him and filling his ears with excited greetings and exclamations of delight.

Struggling to regain his breath while they were hugging him, Kuroko saw Aomine, Murasakibara, and Akashi just beyond. He slid his gaze over to Kagami, who was smiling at him a little sheepishly.

Once Kise and Momoi finally deigned to release him, Kuroko was able to say, "What brings all of you here? Even you, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun? And all the way from Kyoto and Akita?"

Aomine shrugged, "Akashi summoned us. So here we are."

Akashi demurred, "Now, now, it wasn't quite like that. We all wanted to surprise you since we could not meet for your birthday this year."

Murasakibara's sullen "Aka-chin said it was important," revealed the true motivation as far as he was concerned.

Kuroko smiled and replied, "Thank you all for coming. I was feeling a bit down today and this is a welcome surprise."

Momoi tilted her head, "Why were you feeling down, Tetsu-kun? We thought you would know we would be seeing you today." She turned to look at Kagami. "Didn't you give him the note, Kagamin?"

Kagami's face turned fiery red and he tried to explain himself but Kuroko suddenly put the pieces together. His hand went to his pocket and he extracted the note, reading it again.

"Momoi-san, why would you name it "sad" in my honor? How was I to guess it was all of you like that?"

She looked heartbroken, and Aomine tried to stifle a chuckle.

"I told you he wouldn't get it, Satsuki."

Midorima coughed lightly. "Shadow Awareness Day, is I believe, the acronym she hoped for."

There was a brief pause as everyone seemed to struggle with their own embarrassment at hearing that said aloud.

However, Kuroko was gracious enough not to belabor the point. He nodded. "Thank you for coming today."

Their gathering followed the pattern that so many had – they had a quick break at Maji Burger, followed by a few rounds of basketball, and then a shared multi-pack of popsicles from a convenience store provided dessert.

Kuroko was very happy his friends had made such an effort to gather today, and a quiet warmth filled his being at realizing how far they had all come since the painful break in middle school. It distracted him, so he didn't quite notice as one by one, Akashi caught the eyes of their friends and gave notice they should leave.

It wasn't until he was waving goodbye to Kagami-kun that Kuroko realized with a small start that Akashi himself was making no moves to depart. Instead he was standing patiently next to Kuroko, a secretive smile in place.

"Akashi-kun? Won't it take a long time to return to Kyoto? Are you staying in Tokyo for the weekend?" It was a Friday, that much was true, but even so it hadn't occurred to Kuroko that Akashi wouldn't head back earlier. He knew Akashi was very busy with his duties for the student council, basketball team, and his school work.

Akashi shrugged as if the matter was of no concern to him. "I thought I might stay. Are you free to take a walk with me?"

Kuroko tilted his head in slight confusion, Akashi had never asked such a thing of him before. But, he had nowhere he had to be and Akashi's company was something he enjoyed. "I am glad to spend time with you, Akashi-kun. Tokyo is not unfamiliar to you; do you have a destination in mind?"

"I do indeed." It was enough, he didn't have to specify where. Kuroko was not the least unsettled for Akashi to keep the secret as he would see it for himself soon enough.

They walked in silence, content to simply be in one another's company. Evening was descending, the slight chill in the air becoming more pronounced but still not truly uncomfortable. Spring was not yet there, but it was a promise they could see just beginning to emerge. There was a melody to the city at this time of day, a hybrid rhythm of nature and industry that was soothing for its pervasive reach. The crisp air carried with it aromas that were tantalizing hints of cuisines battling for place in homes and restaurants, and the slight hint of smoke from a wood-burning fire.

Kuroko, for his part, was wondering what impulse had taken hold of Akashi, if indeed it might be termed something so impetuous. Still, he was feeling content having seen so many of his friends today and having the mystery of the note solved in a happy fashion. He had been truly thrown by what he'd assumed was a personal attack. To know it was instead an occasion to gather was a very gratifying experience for him.

No such dilemma possessed Akashi. His pace was measured, matched to his companion's ever-so-slightly shorter stride, and his expression calmly inscrutable. Glancing to the side, he saw Kuroko's cheeks had taken on a small degree of pink from the chill. Kuroko was still wearing his school uniform and had a jacket, but he hadn't planned to be out past the comfort of daylight and so lacked a scarf, hat, or gloves. Akashi tsked at himself with annoyance for failing to take this into account, of course Kuroko would not have known to bring something warmer.

Spying a convenient vendor just a short way up, Akashi realized he could address the issue quite satisfactorily. "Kuroko, would you help me pick something out?" He gestured to the wares on display – a selection of lightweight souvenirs that included, happily enough, scarves, gloves, and hats.

Giving a hesitant smile, Kuroko agreed. "What are you looking for, Akashi-kun?"

"A last-minute gift for someone, the occasion is an apology for my thoughtlessness."

That was a strange thing to hear Akashi admit and Kuroko said so, bluntly, but without malice.

Akashi nodded. "I have inadvertently inconvenienced this person because of my own error, so I hope to make amends."

Kuroko was dumbfounded. It wasn't surprising that Akashi would go through the formality of presenting someone with an apology gift, but he couldn't imagine Akashi being careless enough to warrant it in the first place. He was secretly pleased though, to be trusted enough to assist.

Akashi stared appraisingly at the goods the attentive vendor had displayed. He was rather amused that he found himself wishing for finer quality. Even so, as he considered the recipient, Akashi knew the soft, warm fabric in a cheerful hue would be welcome enough. Kuroko was not one to stand on ceremony after all.

Still unaware he was the person to receive the gift, Kuroko looked somewhat anxiously at the offerings. This was not a realm with which he had a great deal of experience but he did not want to betray Akashi's trust. "Akashi-kun, does anything catch your eye?"

While he had in fact been considering a scarf in a shade of blue, Akashi was not quite able to pass by one in red. At Kuroko's question, Akashi smiled, "Such a leading question, Kuroko. I hesitate to answer it. What do you think of these?" He indicated the two scarves he'd been debating.

Kuroko gave the matter serious thought. He paused before answering, unsure how his verdict would be received. "I think if you wish to make amends, perhaps the red. It may remind the recipient of you and encourage their fond memories to surface when you ask for their forgiveness."

Akashi's lips quirked up and he murmured, somewhat self-deprecatingly, "Fond memories…I shall have to hope there are some." But he was not opposed to the idea of Kuroko thinking of him or wearing a color that was associated with him. Akashi set it to the side, claiming it for purchase while he evaluated other items.

His eyes turned to the hats and gloves. The latter did not have many choices of style available, but they had a range of sizes. Akashi selected a serviceable pair that were sized for adult men in a neutral grey and set them on top of the scarf. The attendant smiled and asked if there would be anything else. Akashi nodded.

"Kuroko, what do you think of the hats?" There were styles from whimsical to utilitarian, meant to appeal to assorted members of a wandering family who had been caught unexpectedly off-guard by the chill.

Kuroko's keen eyes had noted that Akashi had selected gloves sized for men so he realized Akashi was probably apologizing to a friend. He wondered who it was, none of their Teiko teammates had seemed ill at ease with Akashi today. Kuroko was surprised that he felt a small pull of wistfulness that Akashi's life included parts that were not known to him, but he quickly squashed that foolish notion.

Instead, he looked carefully at the available options. There were relative merits for each but Kuroko was less willing to pick a clear favorite as the styles here were far more indicative of personal taste.

Prevaricating just a little, Kuroko said only, "Perhaps if we consider the style of the recipient? Are they the type to wear a fedora?" He waved toward a striking example of one. "Or perhaps for someone that enjoys being outside…that one?" Here he gestured toward a cowboy hat in a pristine shade of white.

Akashi laughed, just slightly. "I think either of those styles might be too …conspicuous…for this person." Akashi couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips as he imagined the tall cowboy hat perched on Kuroko's head. He took down a relatively generic beanie, the wool was dyed black and otherwise unadorned, but it was very soft. He held it up for Kuroko's inspection.

Kuroko nodded. "I think it is a thoughtful choice, Akashi-kun. You won't be forcing your friend to wear something that is outside of their comfort zone."

Akashi lifted one shoulder. "We shall see." He added it to the gloves and scarf and indicated he was ready to the clerk.

The waiting merchant thanked Akashi for his business and murmured helpfully, "Would you like these gift wrapped?" She indicated a side of the stall that featured paper and fabric one could purchase as an add-on. "I can wrap them for you or if you prefer you may do so yourself."

There was only the slightest pause as Akashi moved closer and considered what was there. Spying the perfect choice, he nodded agreeably. "I will wrap them, with that one, please." He tapped his preference easily enough and the woman added its cost to his bill before she handed him a section of the cloth.

Akashi did not waste much time here, although he moved with precision and care. He was aware that Kuroko was watching him with some confusion and every so often he caught the white-grey mist that formed when Kuroko exhaled. It would serve no purpose for Kuroko to freeze to death when he held the solution in his hands.

Still, Akashi was not one to overlook the proprieties. He'd selected a red and white patterned fabric and was quickly folding it into a series of pleats. The final turn was tied with a ribbon.

Kuroko was not being disingenuous when he looked admiringly at the elegant package Akashi had created. He wasn't sure if he'd had any expectations about it, but Kuroko could readily attest to Akashi's skill with this technique.

"It looks very nice, Akashi-kun. I am sure they will appreciate the feelings you put into it."

Having paid and thanked the seller, Akashi took custody of the package and smiled at Kuroko's words. "I hope so. Thank you for indulging me." He tucked the bundle under one arm and offered, "Shall we continue?"

More than ready to get moving again, Kuroko nodded. He had guessed where they were headed and felt a private surge of satisfaction when they reached a small park a short distance away. They had come here on a school trip once, while at Teiko. It was not one of the national parks, but rather more of a large public garden that local businesses had designed as a gift to the city. It was always open, and served as a welcome oasis in the busy downtown area. The sun had set now, and even the normal chaos that surrounded the district had lessened – the moment felt inordinately private, as the shadowed cover of the evening rose around them.

Once they had cleared the entry gate, Akashi stopped. Kuroko paused as well, looking up at Akashi with some curiosity evident in his gaze.

Akashi cleared his throat briefly before turning to face Kuroko more fully. He moved his gift to hold in both hands and very properly extended it to Kuroko while bowing his head. "Please accept this, I apologize for not allowing you the opportunity to have warmer clothing with you."

Startled, it took no pretense on Kuroko's part to refuse the gift – although he was not doing so for politeness, he was honestly flustered Akashi would think it required. "Akashi-kun, no, please, that is not necessary. I am not uncomfortable and truly do not think you owe me an apology for this. I enjoy spending time with you."

Akashi just shook his head, as inexorable as ever when he had set his mind on something.

Blushing, Kuroko gave in with some semblance of grace and accepted the beautifully wrapped package. Knowing what it was did not diminish his delight, Kuroko realized Akashi had gone to trouble on his behalf because he was worried. Carefully sliding off the ribbon that held it closed, Kuroko took the time to undo the pleats, admiring without even meaning to the crisp, perfect edges that Akashi had created.

His hands were soon full with the fabric and the presents themselves, but Akashi moved as if this had been his plan all along. Taking the hat, and moving closer than was strictly necessary, Akashi made quick work of tucking Kuroko's soft, fluffy hair under the confines of the cap.

Kuroko was immediately warmer - whether from the beanie, his flush of surprise, or Akashi's nearness, he couldn't say – and he started to stammer that he could do it himself, when Akashi silenced him with a single, playful look.

The gloves weren't tailored for a close fit, their ready-made, loose-weave design were meant to appeal to a larger potential market. But as Akashi took custody of the gloves, and encased first one of his hands, and then the other within them, Kuroko found he couldn't quite summon a word of protest. The easy way in which Akashi moved him, as if he had the right and responsibility to care for him, was a terribly unexpected feeling, but Kuroko didn't dislike it.

The scarf was last, and Akashi wound it around Kuroko's neck with a slow, intimate grace that seemed far more appropriate for something being removed than added on. Kuroko's fingers started to tense but he forced himself to relax, not wishing to damage the fabric Akashi had used to wrap the gift. It was something he could recycle at the very least, no need to waste it. Akashi tied the scarf so that the bulk of the fabric was around Kuroko's throat and then looped it again so the ends fell to one side. Once he was done, Akashi nodded and stepped back.

Kuroko appreciated the consideration of his comfort, he was definitely warmer now, but he felt something had changed between them even though the episode should not be so significant. In a move he did not quite to examine for fear of acknowledging his own unease, Kuroko busied himself with carefully folding the fabric Akashi had selected to wrap the items in and stowing it away in his bag. When he was done, Kuroko noted the slight smile on Akashi's face but elected to ignore it.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. You did not have to do this, but I appreciate it." If his thanks were slightly stilted, neither of them remarked upon it.

"Thank you for accompanying me. Do you remember coming here for the plum festival? I had a notion to see the blooms at night. Rather than drag you to Kyoto to visit the Kitano Tenmangu shrine with me, I hoped the trees would be showing here as well. I am gratified they cooperated."

Kuroko shook his head slightly, not in denial of the memory, but at the inevitability that even nature would accommodate Akashi's whims. "I remember, Akashi-kun. It is a good memory." Pausing as he recalled their earlier conversation, he amended his claim, "A fond memory." Akashi's expression warmed slightly but it led Kuroko to ask another question. "You prefer the plum to cherry blossoms, Akashi-kun?"

He didn't immediately answer, looking at the numerous examples of the plum trees in an idle way. Akashi took a breath, enjoying the fragrance of the blossoms. "They are both worth seeing. My mother took me to a plum festival when I was a child. The memory stuck with me and I think of things that are important at this time of the year."

Kuroko was surprised, Akashi rarely spoke of his mother. He wondered at the unexpected confidence Akashi had shared with him, it was a very personal memory for all that Akashi said little about it. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Akashi-kun." He might have meant the outing itself or the memory in particular, but it didn't matter. He was sincerely moved Akashi would do so either way.

They started walking again without talking, each glancing around to admire the trees in silence. It was a comfortable, easy moment for them. The sweet smell from the blossoms was a heady aroma and it was carried to them with the gently swaying branches and evening breeze. Occasionally another patron was seen, but for the most part they had the park to themselves.

They reached the man-made lake in the center of the park after a few more steps and stood gazing down as the moon reflected on the surface. The image of the plum trees was captured in the still water and it seemed a moment nearly too perfect to disrupt with any additional movement from either of them.

Akashi did, anyway. When it happened, Kuroko had halfway expected it. But the reality of Akashi slipping his hand over to capture Kuroko's and lightly threading their fingers together was somehow more than he anticipated. Akashi didn't look over at him, didn't say anything about it, just kept standing there with that assured presence that did not entertain any possibility of being wrong. The fabric of the gloves kept their skin from touching, but Kuroko sensed the radiant warmth of Akashi anyway.

It wasn't flashy, it wasn't something many people would expect someone like Akashi Seijuurou to do, but the moment seemed suited to them. Or rather, it would have, if their friends hadn't come bursting into the clearing from wherever they had been hiding.

Kuroko looked startled at the sudden disruption and his eyes flew back to Akashi's, who looked both irritated and resigned. But before they had a chance to talk further, they were being pulled to a small shelter further into the grounds where the others had laid out a small picnic of refreshments.

"You didn't think you'd get away from us that easily, did you Tetsu-kun?" Momoi's question was cheerful and delighted that the preparations had gone to plan and they'd managed to surprise the pair.

Kuroko demurred any such wish and it was a cause for laughter. But as they took seats, Kuroko was filled with an elated warmth as Akashi sat next to him. It was new, and yet already felt right. The late hour meant they were not as raucous as they might otherwise have been. Instead it was an easy-going reunion as they filled their stomachs with the array of snacks that had been acquired in anticipation of the celebration.

Even so, when Kuroko's phone rang, it disrupted the flow and everyone paused while he extracted it from his bag with an apologetic look. Seeing his grandmother's caller id, he smiled and politely excused himself to answer the call. She was worried by the late hour and Kuroko spent a few moments reassuring her and apologizing for not letting her know of his excursion.

Akashi went to look for him after it seemed Kuroko had been gone for a little too long – the cheerful teasing the others sent his way was welcome in a sense, they were not afraid of him anymore. He followed the path Kuroko had taken, and saw Kuroko standing in front of a plum tree with his bare hands folded as if in prayer. Akashi could see the gloves sticking out of his pocket and shook his head fondly, Kuroko was going to have to do better about taking care of himself. Kuroko's eyes were closed and a slash of silvery moonlight rendered him in an almost otherworldly silhouette as Akashi watched. Akashi was curious about what Kuroko was doing but he did not interrupt. Once Kuroko had finished, he opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Akashi.

"Is everything alright, Kuroko?"

He nodded before smiling again, a little hesitantly this time. "I wanted to send my respects to your mother, but…" He trailed off as if suddenly realizing he might offend Akashi this way. Kuroko knew Akashi's mother had died when he was quite young, it was possible Akashi might not appreciate Kuroko's actions.

Akashi felt his chest tighten, not in anger, but in something he couldn't precisely name. He approached Kuroko, his pace not rushed, just steady and sure.

As he watched Akashi walk toward him, Kuroko blushed, feeling unaccountably shy. "As you said, Akashi-kun, it is a time for important people."

"Thank you." It was a million other things than just two mere words, they echoed with a sense of connection that Akashi had not felt in a long time.

Akashi reached out and gently cupped Kuroko's cheek, holding him steady as he spoke again. When Akashi spoke, the words were weighted as if in a promise of something greater. "I am glad I met you, Kuroko. Happy White Day."

Kuroko brought up his hand to lightly touch at Akashi's wrist. In a small effort to break the tension, he said, "You know Akashi-kun, most people would have waited for chocolate first before acting on their own accord for White Day."

The chuckle Akashi gave was amused but pained as well. He suspected there would have been a long wait if he'd followed that approach.

Kuroko tilted his head and with his free hand he idly fiddled with the ends of the scarf. "You have me at a disadvantage, Akashi-kun. I was not prepared to observe White Day this year."

Akashi looked at him then and while his expression was not exactly uncertain, there was some emotion Kuroko could not recall seeing before. "May I count on you to be prepared next year, Kuroko?"

Kuroko's hand stilled in the middle of fiddling with the edge of the scarf. He met Akashi's gaze and was wondering if he understood correctly.

Akashi looked up to a plum tree briefly before glancing back at Kuroko. "It's a time of the year for important people. I hope I am that to you."

Kuroko felt simultaneously excited and terrified. This was unexpected. Yet somehow, with the quiet of the evening around them and Akashi still steadily holding his hand, Kuroko sensed it was something right, too. He knew what Akashi was asking. And he knew his answer.

When he spoke, he sensed his voice was as quiet as it usually was, but Kuroko could hear the thread of emotion in his own words. "You are. I will be prepared next year. And for the time until then. It's a promise."

It was enough. More than enough for now. With the very faint echo of laughter from their friends sounding in the background and the moonlight shining down on them as if in a serene blessing, it was exactly right in fact.


End file.
